Generally speaking it is too difficult for users to insert and remove hand held terminals (HHTs) from current holsters and docks used in vehicles. Therefore a need exists for a dock solution that can charge the HHT battery, retain the HHT in the dock when the vehicle is in motion and enable the operator to easily and quickly remove the HHT from the dock when the vehicle is stopped.